Surrender
by LadyPiedmon
Summary: This fic contains mterial that might be desturbing to some readers. It includes death and tragedy with lots of violence. If this bothers you don't read.


Davis awoke slowly from a deep sleep, only to find himself in the same place he had been for days, perhaps weeks. He was chained firmly to the back wall within the small, shadowy dungeon, deep beneath the castle upon Spiral Mountain. He glanced around the room only to find his worst nightmare standing right in front of the dungeon door to the left of where he had been chained up. It was the digimon Kaiser standing there staring right into the boy's eye's with an malevolent expression on his face, holding a large whip in his right hand. This was something Davis knew to well, something he dreaded as every day approached him. It was a seemingly endless nightmare, that he thought he was never going to be able to get out of. Ever!   
  
His heart sank as the Kaiser slowly began to approach him, lashing his whip on the ground as he moved closer. "Well. Good morning Davis. Sleep well?" The digimon Kaiser snickered.  
  
"Like you care Ken!" Davis scowled. He tried to show no fear, although he was terrified. He was able to move the digi egg of courage, but it was times like these when he didn't feel courageous at all. He felt like a scared helpless little boy, not able to do anything to protect himself from the child of evil, who was now standing right in front of him.  
  
"Of course I care! If you are to be my most valuable slave you must get full rest. You will need your energy for the tasks that await you." His cold laugh echoed through the whole castle, as he lashed his whip down in front of the boy just missing him.   
  
Davis stared in fright, with his eyes fixed solely on the large whip in front of him. He knew what was about to happen to him if he didn't give into Ken and surrender himself to the dark side. Davis knew that that the only way the black rings would work on him is if he surrendered himself, making him self more willing to become evil. After all, it was his strong will and determination that prevented the rings from taking over him when the Kaiser tryed to use one onim   
  
Sweat covered his face, as he knew what he a was about to answer, and what the result would be. I can't give up. I can't give into the darkness no matter what happens to me. Know matter how much pain and suffering is the result of my not cooperating with Ken. I just can't, if I do I will let everyone down and they need me now more than ever. He tried to convince himself that he was able to overcome any circumstances, that if he stayed true, and did not let evil take control of his life, than nothing was impossible. Although he wasn't quite sure anymore, as he stared at the whip, and then looked into the digimon Kaisers eyes filled with malicious intent. He wanted to give in! He wanted to surrender, not to become evil, but to stop what was about to happen to him. The pain and agony he was about to encounter. His wounds were still not healed from yesterdays attack. He cringed at the thought of what happened last time. Ken didn't stop until the boy received nearly 20 lashes, give or take a few.   
  
Davis built up all of the courage he had left in side of him and answered back, " I will never be your slave! If you think you can make me by torturing me, well your wrong. I am a digidestined, an I will not give into the likes of you!" He could feel the sweet on his forehead begin to dribble down his face, his heart racing as the digimon Kaiser held his whip firmly, ready to strike the boy.   
  
"Is that so Davis! Well let's just see how you fell about 40 lashes today. Hmm." He chuckled.   
  
Davis's heart began to race even faster. His face was white as a sheik with fear. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of 40 lashes. He would practically be dead, if not completely dead, and if he wasn't dead, he knew how much pain he would be in. He shuddered at the thought and then gulped hard, closing his eyes, ready to take the beating. "I will never surrender!" He exclaimed. A bout 2 seconds after, he could fell the whip lash his chest hard tearing right into his skin. He cried out in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, only to look down at his bleeding chest. I can't give in! I can't! I wont! Tears began to fill his eyes as he looked at Ken. He struggled to get free from the chains, but it was useless.  
  
The Kaiser laughed harshly as he lashed at the boys chest again, this time tearing into his skin even deeper. He could see the boys agony, only to laugh at him. This was definatly entertaining for the evil child, to see the leader of the digidestineds experience true pain. He got a good laugh from it every time. I just love to torture my victims, to see their pain, there eyes filled with helplessness. He chuckled at the thought as he then lashed the boy repeatedly again and again, words could not express the amount of lashes he got this time. "Now do you surrender, boy?" He asked.  
  
The wounded boy covered in blood, almost completely lifeless, looked up at the digimon Kaiser in anguish. He could barley breath, his pain was excruciating and he could feel his body slowly shutting down. "I will never surrender! Never!" he said faintly with no energy left in him at all.  
  
Ken looked at Davis with concern in his eyes, as he ran his hand softly along the side of the boys face. "You don't look so good! You really look terrible. It is such a shame. It would have been much easier if you just surrendered." His look of concernment turned to an evil glare. "You stupid, stupid little boy!" He knew now that the boy wasn't going to surrender. He was going to die just to protect his friends. To not turn against who he was and give in to the forces of evil, no matter how much pain and agony he would have to go through. No matter how much suffering he would have to face even if it meant death. He was tougher than what Ken thought, almost too tough for that matter.   
  
He knew now that he would have to take a different approach to turn Davis to his side. He didn't wan't Davis to die. That type of determination and courage would be vary valuable to him if he could get Davis to use it for evil. Plus it would be nice to have another human around. It gets so lonely when the only evil things that you can associate with are worthless digimon, such as Wormmon. A million thoughts rushed into Kens mind all at once, of the plans he had for Davis, if he were to turn to the dark side. The only problem was turning him evil. If only those stupid rings would work on him without him having to surrender. There has to bee some other way of getting him to surrender. But what? He looked at the injured boy and it hit him. His had a most excellent idea. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would.   
  
He left the helpless boy for a few minutes and then returned to the dungeon, but not by him self. No! He had Veemon with him. He had kept him in a similar dungeon down near the other end of the castle. He then chained Veemon to the wall opposite to where Davis was. His cruel laugh filled the air as he looked at Veemon and then back at the boy.   
  
"Now Davis. I think you will be quite willing to surrender to me. That is unless you want your little friend hear to get hurt. And unlike I would do to you, my soon to be slave, I will kill him." He then held onto his whip firmly and began to lash the little creature across his tender little face, repeatedly. "Remember, I will kill him!"  
  
Davis looked at Veemon, his heart breaking as he saw his little friends agony. "No! Veemon! No!" His best friend was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do, is surrender but then the rings would take complete control over him, and who knows what he would be capable of doing then. He couldn't surrender. He just couldn't!   
  
The digimon Kaiser kept lashing the helpless digimon. He wasn't going to stop until he was dead. "Say good by to Veemon. You will never see him again!" He chuckled.  
  
Veemon in excruciating pain, with raw wounds all over his tender sweet face, looked into Davis eyes, a single tear streaming down his face. "Davish. Davish! Please make him stop. It hurts so bad!  
  
Davis couldn't take it anymore . He couldn't stand watching Veemon like that. It tore him apart inside. He didn't want Veemon to die, especially like this. He had to do it. He had no other choice. "NO! Veemon. Please stop Ken. I will do anything you say. Anything. Just don't hurt Veemon anymore." He took a deep breath and then the words escaped his lips. "I surrender!" No! What have I done. I am sorry you guys. I have let you all down. It is all my fault.  
  
The digimon Kaiser stoped torturing the pathetic creature and turned to Davis a slight grin on his face. "What was that you just said? Did you say what I think you said. Do you care to repeat yourself?   
  
Davis couldn't belive what he had said. If he surrendered that ment that the rings would then have the power to fully control him, to make him evil, to make him kens slave. It seemed like a horrifying nightmare that he was never going to awake from. Was that the only way to protect Veemon? He kept thinking there was some other way around the situation he was in. He didn't want to hurt his friends as much as he didn't wan't to see Veemon die. If only I had my digivce now. Then Veemon could digivolve. He didn't want to become evil. He didn't want to be Kens slave, but he was willing to do anything to protect Veemon. Ken had found his weakness, the weakness that would make him vulnerable, that would break down his courage completly, that he would give in to the darkness beliving that their is no other way. No other solution. It was the most difficult descition he everhad to make. Right now he wasn't sure what the right thing to do was anymore. Was he going to let Veemon die or was he going to hurt his friends? His mind was being invaded by thoughts, he felt like it was going to explode.  
  
He looked at Veemon again only to see his little face coverd with sores and large cuts, his eyes filled with pain. He was the best friend he would ever had. He knew that Veemon would do the same for him. It was the right thing to do. It had to be! His head turned towards Ken. "Yes! I surrender. I am willing to let the darkness take complete comtrol over me on one condition. Don't hurt Veemon anymore." He felt completly helpless now, completly willing to let the forces of evil take control of his life.   
  
Ken's face filled with and evil delight as he created a black ring right infront of the boy. "As you wish!" he sent the ring around the boys neck as his vicious laugh echoed through the dungen. "You are mine now. You have given into the forces of evil and now you will become my slave. My most valuble slave indeed! You have surrendered!"  
  
Davis felt the ring tighten aroung his neck as he felt a darkness enter his soul. His eyes went pure black, his face had no no expression what so ever. He could feel the force of evil rising up inside of him. Something that he had never felt before, something that he coudn't even somprehend. He could feel the evilness, the hatreds toward all good and pure, he wanted to embrace it, but yet he didn't. He kew he was a digidestined, he was supposed to protect the inocent, to save the world from evil, but he him self wanted to become the evil. No! I am a digidestined. I am a digidestined! He kept trying to convice himself, but he was too weak to do so. He had surrendered to the darkside opend his min up to the evil. Now he was becoming it's slave. He tryed to fight it as long as he could but it was usless.   
  
Ken knew he had him now. Nothing in the world was going to stop him from becoming evil. Not even if he was able to regain his courage, his determination. He had done the one thing that opened him right up. He surrendered and ment it with all his heart. It would only be a matter of time before the darkness completly enveloped his soul. KEn decided to say one last thing right before the rings took compltet control over Davis.   
  
He looked at Davis with crule intent "Now Davis! When you become my slave, which is only a matter of minuts. You will kill Veemon. You didn't solve your problem after all you only made it worse. Now Veemon will die like he was going to if you didn't surrender and you will become my slave and hurt the friends you love." He chuckled. He wanted to see Davis's face when he heard that him surrendering asn't going to protect Veemon from harm. The only reason he surrendered in the first place.  
Davis couldn't believe what he heard. "No!" he cryed out. "You lied to me. You said Veemon would be okay. You said he wouldn't get hurt. You double crossed me."  
  
The digimon Kaiser only laughed harder "Uh! But I did keep my promise. I agreed that, I wouldn't hurt Veemon. I belive your the one who is gong to kill him. but it wont matter. Once you become my slave you won't even remember he is your friend, instead your enimie."   
  
"Noooo!Nooooo!" He could feel a sense of sadness in his heart. He had failed. He had done the wrong thing. It was all his fault. Veemon will die. And who knows who else, Ken will a making him kill. Tears began to streme down his face, his expression returning to him. The evil lifting for just a second. He looked into Veemons eyes. "I am sorrry Veemon. I can't fight it any longer. I can't hold of the darkness much longer, but remember this my friend, I will always care about you . Not the person I am about to become, but the real person inside." His heart began to ache, but that was soon over by a feeling of hatred towards the little digimon that entered his heart. "NOOOOOO! " He yelled in horro as the darkness compltely enveloped hi mind heart and soul. He was now compltlye controled by the darkness. A slave to evil. A slave to Ken!  
  
Ken was compltely ammused by the whole good by scene and now Devis was his slave. Forever! Ken sloly walked toward Davis with a feeling of success as he ran his fingers through Davis brown hair, too see him not even budge. He just sat there staring up at his master a slave to the darkness awating his orders. Ken began to chuckle and then unchained the boy.   
  
"Now! Davis. Kill Veemon. Oh and make it as painful as possible." This would be almost more entertaining than torturing the pathertic creature himself. He rached into his poket and pulled out a poket knife he kept for certain ocassions. He handed it to Davis. "Now Do as I say boy, and kill that creature."  
  
His eyes filled with evil intent as he took the knife from the Kaisers hand. "Yes Master!" he said as he began to approch the defenseless creature, not even thinking much of the painful wounds all over his body from the Kaisers attacks. He pointed the knife right infront of Veemons Face.  
  
Veemon couldn't belive it. His friend just turned on him. He looked at him with those eyes, those eyes of true evil and hatred like none he had ever seen before. "Hey Buddy! Remember me! Your little digmon pal. The one who would protect you no matter what. Your best friend."Veemon said nervously, not sure of what Davis was about to do to him.  
  
Davis looked fiercely apone the little creature. "I am not your buddy, pal or best friend. Got it! Your a useless little incompetent fool, who just gets in my way. I did't need you. I dont' care about you! Do you think just because your my digimon, Your my friend. I don't think so!" He began to pase back and fourth waving the knife in his hands. "Your just a uselss nobody who I got stuck with when I moved that dumb egg. Your a disease. You make me sick evrytime I have to look at your pathetic digimon face." He walked up t Veemon again grabing him firmly by the neck, looking straight into his eyes. " Your a cancer of this world invading my life making me feel as if I wan't to die when ever you say "Oh hey Davish!" what is with that Davish bit can't you talk. The name is Davis not Davish. Get it right you useless little pea on." He smacked Veemon across his face.   
  
Veemon felt a painful pierce to his heart as if Piedmon had just used his trump sword on him. He couldn't belive his ears. This was Davis! The thuings he were saying were just dreadful. Each work felt like he was being trump sworded over and over again. It nearly broke his hear to hear Davis say those things to him. Even though he knew that was not really Davis, it was the ring that was controling him, he still felt those words tearing into his heart. It hurt so much.   
  
He looked into Davis's black eyes a single tear streaming down his face. "You... You don't really mean that. Do you Davish?" His whole life felt like it was going to collaps right ifront of him. Davis was his best friend. His only Friend. He had been waiting in that egg all his life for him. He could feel the sadness fill his soul.   
  
Davis laughed brutally as more attacks came from his mouth. "Of course I mean it. I meant evry little word I said. Your a waste of time, a pathetic looser and a nobody, insignifiant to the digimon race. You deserved to have that little face of yours whiped by the Kaiser. You deserve to die. You shouldn't have the privlige of existing in the digiworld." Davis slaped Veemon back and forth across his face twice and then grabed by the neck pulling him forward, flinging his head back against the wall and laughed.  
  
The digimon Kaiser just watched with interest as he saw Davis torment the feeble creature. Began to laught hysterrically. This was the most fun he has had in quite a long time. Watching the so called leader of the digidestined, turn against his best friend. He walked toward Davis. "Now Davis, I think that is quite enough. You have Job to do. Kill Him!"  
  
"Yes Master." Davis pointed the knife right up against the digimons face. "Your Inferior. I can think of more usefull digimons to have around . For this you must Die." He slowly sliced the sharp blade down the side of Veemons cheak making him bleed.   
  
Veemon looked at Davis and began to cry. Tears streaming down his face. It was not the fact of dieing . He would die anyday to protect Davis. It was the fact that Davis was killing him. Davis was going to kill the one thing in his life that ment so much. "Davish don't doo this!"  
  
Davis just lauughed as he slowly pointed the knife infront of Veemons chest. He slowly sliced the knife deep into the helpless creatures chest. Blood began to flow from the creature. Then he sliced him again this time even deeper, h just missing the heart.  
  
Veemon cryed out in agony as he felt the blade pierce his chest. His eyes became blurry, his face was completly pale. He just stood their chained to the wall gassping for air. It hurt him to breath. His whole body became enveloped by pain. Then he felt it again a sharp pierce. This time strinking his heart. He could feel his whole body go limp as his body became enveloped by darkness. He managed to say one last thing before he slpied away. "Davis. Please stop! I am dieing." Then it was over.   
  
Davis laghed coldly as he saw Veemons life slip away right infront of his eyes. He then turned towards Ken awaiting his next orders.  
  
Ken was very pleased with Davis obedience towards him, those rings worked quite well this time. He looked at the boy to see he was still wounded from the attacks made on him with the whip. "Go rest my slave! I will need you at full strenght for your next task." he laughed as he thought about what his little slave would do next.  
  



End file.
